invisiblenetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
.]] Zero is one of the Invisible Network of Kids' '' main characters along with Vin, Newton, and Trixie Zero describes herself as the "big-hearted rebel". She protects the gang and stops MacBeth's evil plans often. Zero will use Newton's devices and Trixie's brains to help the team. Zero is thought to be the most popular character, though this is yet to be confirmed. Zero is well known for hanging people up by their underwear on the coatracks and for getting into fights. Personality Zero is very into physical fitness, being shown doing inverted crunches/situps and one-handed pushups using 1 finger and 1 thumb. Pervy Margreth describes her as "brute strength, biceps over brains" with "brutal instincts" in The New Student Zero is known to be tomboyish, short-tempered and tough. She won't hold back if she or her friends get insulted. Burt and Vin usually get into fights prompting Zero to protect Vin when Burt tries to stuff him in the garbage can. She is afraid of giant white chickens as shown in 'Pinkertomb'. She is almost always emotionless and tends to keep all her feelings locked away. It is only very rarely that she loses her cool however she always manages to regain it shortly. Appearance Zero has white hair and pale white skin and has a birthmark in the shape of a pink pony on her left shoulder. It is not explained why she is so colorless but many people are under the impression she is an albino. Some people also think she may be a goth. She appears to have a slim body and is the tallest of the group. Zero is almost always seen wearing her trademark dark, navy blue jumper covering her arms and neck with a light blue singlet underneath. She also wears a black skirt with neon green knee-high socks and combat boots. She wears thick black mascara with the lashes under her eyes, not above. But the item of clothing most accommodated to Zero would be her bulky headphones, which she uses to communicate with the other I.N.K. members. And it seems in Episode 13 'Pinkertomb' you only see her without her headphones on. When it snows, Zero is seen in a dark blue coat with a hood and a light blue rim. She still sports the light blue singlet underneath and knee-high dark blue fluffy snow boots. History It was revealed that she ran away from her parents when she was 7. In "Episode 7:Voodoo Shampoo", it was also revealed that she has an embarrassing birthmark on her shoulder, shaped like a pink pony, which is the reason Zero refuses to take showers with the other students, and rather has Trixie keep a look out from headquarters while she goes in during the middle of the night. After Vin and Newton found out about her embarrassing birthmark, she claims she doesn't mind who sees it now. Relationships 'Vin' In "The Ghost of Pinkerton", it was revealed that Zero has feelings for Vin. In the episode, 'The Queens Game' Zero claims Vin as her boyfriend to distract a student so Trixie could win the chess game against Daryl. Many have accused her of being in love with Vin though she denies it. In the episode 'Back to the Past' Zero tries to tell Vin she loves him but she disappears before she can. In the episode 'Ghost Of Pinkerton' during the Romeo and Juliet play Zero is very reluctant to hold hands with Vin and is infuriated when he finds out she has to kiss him. Eventually, they share a kiss. 'Trixie' Zero and Trixie have gotten into fights and disagreements now and then. In the episode, The Truth, The Whole Truth, it is revealed that she finds Trixie to be bossy, mean and stubborn. They also share a secret about Zero's embarrassing birthmark. Trixie guides her to go take a shower after the other girls finish so she doesn't have to show it. 'Family''' It is hinted that Zero keeps in some rare contact with her father, but most of the time the talk of family angers her and she would rather not hear it. Nothing is said about any relation between Zero and her mother, or why she got the name. Category:Characters Category:The Invisible Network Category:Females